Dark Hearts
by Doctor Skittles
Summary: Jake thought he could get revenge, and nothing would go wrong. Oh just how wrong was he. Warning, character death, ended kinda nice at the request of DragonDude23 :P Sorry, I suck at summerys, but basically a darker ending to Rotwood Files.


**Okay all my wonderfull readers! I am alive and writing again! And I have watched Pitch Perfect! Yay! K, so do to popular (One person. 3 yah DragonDude23 :P) This is the re-write AND chapter two of my story Rotwood Files: Redone! But be warned, I have lost all inspiration for this story, so it may be a bit fast, and yah.**

**Hugs n such, Doc. Skittles**

**PS, It just accured to me that Rose knows about Jake at this point... So lets just say that she got her memory erased and leave it at that :3**

**Jakes POV~**

Ok, so I was just standing there, chilling with Spud and Trixie, when Rotwood just showed up and dished me with a side of salad! I didn't even pay attention what he said, but I knew it was bad from the laughing crowd, and new revenge was to come. Hell would be jealous of my plot to get back at the lame excuse for a mythology teachah. The rest of the day was a blur of plotting and sleeping through class, but as night came, we sneaked into the comp that controlled what Rots was to say that same night.

"Ey Jakie, are you sure we should be messing with the AP?" My best friend Trixie said, messing with her blue panda shirt with the pale sleaves.

"Yah dude. Can't we just, like, forgive and forget or somethin'?" Spud agreed, pulling his green beanie down a bit lower at the back while biting into an onion. Weird, I would have to ask about that...

"No Spud, we can't. This is the last straw with Rotwood. I'm done with his smart re-marks."

We changed his lines to make him be dishing out on the students right in frount of all the parents of the school! It was priceless when every single puzzle piece came rainin' down!

Rotwood fired, so far so good! If only I knew what was in store for me.

**~Night when Jake and friends where captured. I'm lazy :P~**

"Jakie, not again. We all know what happened last time we did something stupid! I got a bad mojo about this shit."

"Yah, we should go. I need to stalk Staice- Um, I mean.. Cook dinner! Yah! For my mum! Yumm... Food..."

Trixie and Spud argued. Well, Spud did more of drooling then complaining, but still.

"Guys, he could reveal me! And all Dragons! As the AmDrag I need to fix this Yo!" I exclaimed, stopping as we got to the vent that dropped off at Brock's, the new principle, office.

"Anyways, we are here." We dropped off into the cozy but sightless room with no trouble, and started blindly searching for the small vile that would showcase dragons in all there mythical glory. But, as soon as the tiny pesky thing was found, a bunch of gargoyles appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere in the dark room. As I kicked the poor beast to oblivion in my Dragon form, an alarm started to sound. As soon as I finished kicking the stone mythies into pebbles, I transformed back into my human self just as a cage materialized around me, Trixie, and Spud. Backing myself into the shadows of the cage, I gripped the bars behind me till my nuckles where white and I felt sweat drip down my neck.

"Oh, so the little Dragon arrives at last. Are you sure he is the one?" Brock ask someone behind him.

"Oh yes, I am very sure." Claims a hidden voice. As that was said, a figure shifted itself out of the darkness. Rotwood soon became visible, and ripping the small blue vial from Trixies precious hands in a hast of surprise.

"Ill be taking that now" The balding man said with a creak in his voice. Then Brock throw a white and gray sheet over the thick silver bars of the cage which held Me, Trixie, and Spud, reminding us of his presents. I had long stopped using my slang terms as I chit-chatted with Trixie and Spud about our escape. Right before we could place our idea into the real world, the thin fabric hiding us from the world was removes with one swift movement of a mans arm.

"I am here to revel to you all an outrageous monster! This young boy has been hiding his true self from us all, placing each and everyone of us in deep danger!" Said man proclaimed, opening the only door to the cage and roughly ripping me out of its harsh iron covers.

Shoving me into a new, much larger and wrapped in a type of twine cage, Brock pushed me out to the center stage, for all to see. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew that even though I wished it all to spot nothing could pull me away from this devilish moment.

"I, along with my student, bring you what has been tainting your children!" Brock smirked, although gaining a cold glare from Rotwood at the student part of his rant.

Before I could even move from my spot, Brock splashed the cold, almost refreshing, liquid onto my small frame. I felt the horrid pains shot through my spine as my skin retracted into the scales underneath, my thighs ripping apart to make room for the thicker skin, and my back pealing to revel my main and wings. My ears stretched, my eyes gleamed, and my whole body turned into something that I now wish I could never see again. I stood unwillingly tall in the rapped cage, my chain mail like coat of skinned armor a dark fresh blood red color and my eyes a soulless black. Right when my tail sprouted its last toxic green hair, I trands back into human, yet my eyes remained a soulless black. The crowd silent, everyone could here the ever so light whimpers of the tears I wish I could hide.

"This beast is what we have been sheltering, but no more! For I, , shall kill this chained beast!" Brock said, not even sounding like this century. But I didn't care anymore, I wanted to die. I wanted to end the fear that latched into every soul's eyes. Closing my own, I let my mind drift as I felt the dungeon move from its set place in everyone's attention. I don't really remember what happened next other then clinging to cold stiff metal, but I do remember being strapped to the stainless steal medical table. But this was no check up. Rotwood and Brocks shadows haunted over my vision, but there faces where covered by sickly blue mask and big round goggles. I soon felt a push on my chest, and groggy looked down to see myself in its purest state. Not dragon, butt naked.

"The first incision shall be here Rotwood, but first you shall gather hairs, cells, blood, and skin samples to study after this... _thing_... is dead." Brock ordered, and Rotwood applied, not complaining with his former mentor. Rotwood plucked hair from my scalp, arms, chest, down under, and legs. The man also made a slim cut on the my arm, getting his assigned blood and skin samples. He swabbed the my for cell and saliva to place in a clear tube. Brock and Rotwood then left for reasons not to be known to me. Taking that to have on last dream, I feel asleep, stiff as a stuck computer key. By the time I woke up, Brock was back and he had the shard knife in my skin, making a double F, much like one would do when dissecting a frog. Pinning the skins to my side, I quickly lost blood as the unclassified surgeon looked through my open chest, breaking off many of my ribs in the processes. My vision began getting black dots, blurring at the edges, and spinning in a circle.

"That Rose girl was here today. She wanted to give you one last word. Even though you are a beast, I feel like this will punish you at your direct death." Brock began, starting with a kind tone, but showing his true colors to me with a sneer at the end. "She wants you to know that she _loves_ you. To love a mistake? HA! She said she would never forgive you if you left her and died. Think of that at your last seconds, which shall come soon by your loss of blood Jake." Brock claimed, making me feel horrible for leaving rose without an goodbye. My eyesight turned into a few spots of clearness, and even that was blurry. I knew I would be leaving everyone I love soon, and I knew I would always regret it if I could remember my faults after death. I wonder what is after death, if anything. I guess I would find out soon. Everything has turned black at this point, and my breaths where slow, spaced and raspy. My heart slowed, pulse almost nothing. The blood left in my veins started feeling ice cold, and everything just stopped. No light at the end of the tunnel, no god or heaven, no nothing. Just... An empty feeling. Like something should be there, where there is nothing. Its not black, white, or any color between. Just, nothing. Empty. Soon a flash of what could only be called light feel on me, and all my pain was forgotten.

**Noones POV~**

No one could believe it. The boy everyone knows was something unknown. But, when the old teacher came out and said the dragon boy was dead, no one could comprehend anything. This boy has a mother, a father, even a little sister, and he has been killed. What would they tell the poor boys family? Before anyone knew what to do, a tall Asian women followed by a short Asian girl and old man and a white brown hair adult came bursting into the auditorium, panting from what could only be assumed to be a run to the school.

"Where is Jake? Where is my baby boy?!" The Asian women half asked, half yelled, causing the awful truth to sink into the large room, causing many people to begin to cry. No matter what that boy was, he did not deserve his fate and nor did his family. The obvious mother of Jake ran um to who was claimed to be Rotwood, pushing him a foot above the tile ground against the pale sickly yellow walls.

"Where is he? What have you done with my son?" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. The rest of her family just stood there, unknown what to do with the women. Rotwood just wore a sad expression, and stared at the door where they killed the American Dragon. Who was later known as Susan ran through the door, only to stop at the frame. There, lying just one yard ahead of her, was the now stitched up, but unmoving, Jake Long. Susan's husband, Jonathan Long, walked in right then, only to have his crying wife bury her face into his jacket. Susan's only alive child and father walked in, but Haley got pushed back by her father, as he didn't want his daughter to be traumatized by her dead brothers frail body. Haley's grandfather walked up to Jake, muttering to himself. The only words picked up by anyone was "Oh young dragon, you shall be missed."

The family walked out of the blood stained room, only to come face to face with Brock.

"Your son was a monster and a menous. He deserved his own fate. I am proud to say that I am the one to rid this world of one less mythical monster." He proudly proclaimed, but before could say anything more he was pinned to the floor by non other then Susan Long.

"You killed him. You killed a young child! And you dare to call yourself _proud?!_ " She screamed, tears once again running from her angry eyes, leaving a harsh line of mascara smearing down her fragile face.

"You deserve the worst. There is nothing worse then what you did today, and to dare say you are proud? You sicken the world. You are the one that should be laying on that table, dead." Jonathan calmly said to the murder, though his soul was broken, eyes almost glazed over.

The Longs covered Jake with the sheet now laying upon the floor next to the now released Trixie and Spud, who where unmoving but still alive. As they took the cold body home, the rest of the family swore off powers. For good. There shall never be another dragon to suffer Jake's fate, and so they promised to never have another American Dragon.

**30 years later~**

As Haley, Jackson, and Meganana visited the cemetery, they stop upon a grave marked with that of a large European dragon. Under that read Jake Long, beloved best friend, brother, son, and student. 1992-2006.

"Kids, say hello to your uncle." Haley said to the two younger people there, motion to the grave from her wheelchair. Megan only pushed her dyed red hair away from her eyes, reveling her red puffy crying eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I wish we could of meet him." Jackson, her 16 year old with long shaggy black hair with green tips muttered, trying not to let tears flow.

"Thank you so much Jackson, you remind me so much of him, always kind." Haley said with a sad smile. They then left the grave site, but as Jackson looked back at the gray stone grave from the car, he turned to his mom and said with a forced smile "Its Jake, Mom."

**Well, that got my sad thoughts out of my head. My first angst story, and it went pretty well if I do say so myself! Please comment if you cried or if this story touched your heart or anything, because I might make more of these, as this was fun for an American Dragon story, and knowing if I should make it sadder would help. Sorry for the shortness, this was forced for a reader of mine, and I really wanted to get this story off my plate. K so bye people! 3 yah all!**


End file.
